


burning face

by auniisa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Boys In Love, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Skephalo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad is very oblivious, bye bye mitsukou it’s skephalo time, i need skeppy pov fics now!!!, mitsukou fucking died, skephalo is actually ruining my life, skeppy - Freeform, this is just how skeppy feels around bad, why is it their real names thats weird, why isn’t there more fics with skeppy being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auniisa/pseuds/auniisa
Summary: someone help skeppy and his stupid feelings[lowercase intended.]
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	burning face

**Author's Note:**

> um this is in the dsmp world not irl that would be fuckin weird..
> 
> let’s pretend that bbh can shift his height when he wants for the sake of this fic lol

is it normal to feel like this for your best friend? to want to spend the rest of your life with them? to feel like your heart is going to explode by just the thought of them? is this all just best friend stuff?

skeppy chuckled to himself, this isn’t normal. its not normal to want to kiss your best friend. none of what he feels right now is normal. the butterflies he gets in his stomach when bad just says his name. the faint red hue he feels burn on his cheeks when bad giggles. the fact that he has to resist trying to hold bad’s hand when he isn’t looking.

“this is definitely not normal.” skeppy groans, falling onto his bed. 

_knock knock._

”geppy? i brought you this pie i baked right now, it’s your favorite!” bad chirps at his door. 

_god_. skeppy’s face should not be burning up to the fact that bad bakes him stuff. this is just not fair.

“ill be there in a sec!” skeppy yells back. he stays still for a second, before grudgingly getting off his bed, and opening the door.

bad smiles, “skeppy!”

there he is, the boy with an angelic smile thats so contagious and bright. 

_this is so unfair._

”hey bad, thank you for the pie. i really appreciate it.” skeppy tries so hard not to mess up his words. “anything for you geppy, i just really felt like i had to do something for you, because i care about you!” bad giggles.

_oh my god._

skeppy awkwardly laughs, rubbing his neck with his free hand. “oh you really didn’t have to do that you know,” “nonsense, you mean a lot to me, i wanted to be nice.” bad responds with no hesitation. 

_how is this real._

_“_ well, thank you, i really like it.” skeppy feels his stomach bubbling with emotions, and bad just smiles. faint yelling of bad’s name from outside is heard, and skeppy knew their interaction was over. “oh, i think ant is calling for me, i’ll see you later skeppy!! i hope the pie is good!” bad hugs skeppy and runs out of the house. “um, bye..”

and with that, skeppy was left in an empty house, with a pie made by his best friend, and his awful feelings. 

now skeppy knew that this wasn’t just a phase.

poor boy was smitten. 

**Author's Note:**

> bad: aww i love this  
> skeppy: iloveyou-  
> bad: what?  
> skeppy: what


End file.
